Girl Behind the Mask
by ames95
Summary: Sequel to Masquerade, Ladybug is conflicted about her feelings for Chat Noir and doesn't know how to go about it, maybe seeking help from another certain blonde would help her, what will happen read and find out :)


**Hey guys this is the second part sequel to 'Masquerade' I highly suggest you go read that before going a head and reading this hope you enjoy.**

In Marinette's room the bluenette girl was frantically pacing around her room discussing with Tikki about what happened at the ball a few nights ago, she couldn't get her head around her emotions anymore, you could say she was a in a glass case of emotions;

"Tikki, I don't know how to even explain this to him, I… I don't know how to say it too him…" Marinette rambled on as Tikki kept watching her chosen pace back and fourth around the room "What do I do, all I can think about is the stupid cat…."

"Oh Marinette, if this is going to really take control of you and hold you back from tonight's patrol, I would suggest calling patrol off for tonight until you can gather up all your thoughts together" Tikki softly suggested to her as she placed herself gently onto Marinette's desk looking at the pacing teen with concern.

Marinette finally stopped her pacing and went to lay down on her couch before responding to the concerned Ladybug kwami, "No, no, I… I don't want to call anything off with Chat Noir… Especially tonight otherwise he would probably be kicking himself thinking he did something wrong" Marinette frantically responded, for once the bluenette was thinking more about her trusted partner Chat more than her crush Adrien, it felt almost too weird to be talking about one and not the other but given the situation Marinette just kinda pushed that thought to the side, meanwhile Tikki was trying to calm her down and flying around in front of her chosen to get her attention.

' _Adrien, maybe he'll know how to help me'_ Marinette thought to herself as she sat up at the idea, she had decided in her mind that she was going to go and see him tonight after she had been on patrol with her partner.

" _Marinette!"_ Tikki had finally caught the attention of the bluenette teen, "Wha… What?" Mari said as she nearly tripped over thin air from her kwami's little shout "It's nearly time for patrol, are you sure you're ready to face Chat again?" her kwami stated to her in question.

Marinette raised from her couch and stood up as she flexed her arm to rub the back of her neck before responding to Tikki, "I… I'm sure Tikki, it'll work out hopefully, and I figured I should visit Adrien afterwards to see if he could help me out with any advice he could offer" Tikki nodded in agreement to Marinette's decision "Alright, let's go"

"Tikki, Transform me"

They agreed to meet up at the Bridge of Notre Dame when they arranged their patrol night together a few nights ago at the dance, Ladybug had gotten their first before Chat was, she was somewhat surprised but also thankful as it gave her more time to think her thoughts through, ' _Am I early? Hmm usually Chat was either there right on time as I would be arriving or his presents were early'_ Ladybug thought to herself, she decided to sit down on the edge of the bridge as she stared up at the sky and in deep though she was thinking about Chat, she couldn't help but to think of how he had reacted when she kissed him on the cheek. Ladybug giggled at the memory as she could feel a smile appeared upon her face.

Eventually Ladybug heard a light thud like someone has just landing on a rooftop from afar, at first the red suited hero but she chose to ignore the sound as she was in too much in thought with what happened at the ball, Ladybug kept humming the song to herself as it meant something to her now, she just continued to look up at the beautiful Parisian night sky, soon enough Ladybug could see in the corner of her eye was Chat Noir coming to sit down beside her, he wasn't too close but not too far either, they sat there in silence for a while as they stared at the night sky together, Ladybug then broke the silence between the two of them mentioning the video on the Ladyblog.

"S-so did you see the video of us on the Ladyblog?" Ladybug stuttered a little bit as she stared at her partner

Chat chuckled a little "Ye-yeah I did mi lady, I found it quite beautiful and cute actually" He flexed his arm to rub the back of his neck and in attempt at hiding his blushing face, "Did… Did you see our 'ship' name as well?" he continued

"Yeah, it's cute actually, I loved that moment when we danced again, but yeah our ship name 'LadyNoir', it's creative I'll give the girl that" They both shared a laugh at the ship name, Ladybug loved the ship name as did Chat Noir but they weren't going to fully admit that to each other, they didn't want to get themselves distracted by anything that the public wanted.

As the night went on they decided to play a game of cat and mouse, as there was usually no Akuma's around at night; As Ladybug was running around trying to avoid being spotted by her cat like partner and making sure she was out of sight and out of the open areas, she started to giggle at the fact he had no idea where she could be… Or did he… Chat found her instantly, smirking to himself he crouched down low on the roof to avoid being spotted by his lady, with his stealth like movement he jumped at the perfect moment when she wouldn't expect him to appear, he slowly made his way towards Ladybug, her back turned towards him which made this opportunity even more satisfying to him, with a swift move he wrapped his arms around her waist, she giggled and tried to loosening his grip he had on her but he wasn't budging at all, he also giggled along with her "Caught you mi lady", She giggle at his response to his victory, "Okay Chat you caught me…" Her giggle soon turned into laughter, "Sto-stop, you're… tickling m…me!" Chat of course toke this opportunity to tickle her sides even more that was until both of their miraculouses started to beep in a warning that they were about to change back.

Both of them felt their kwami's getting tired from the night so they decided to head back to their own homes as they called it a night to rest up for another day, Chat wasn't expecting anything like what happened that night at The Ball, so he just merely kissed the back of Ladybugs hand and bid her goodbye before heading his own way home, Ladybug simply just smiled at the gesture and waved Chat saying goodbye before heading off herself. She knew she had some spare time with her kwami so she decided to relax a little bit at the Effie tower; she was thinking about what to do about Chat Noir… She decided it was a good time to head over to the Agreste mansion and pay Adrien a visit before her time was up.

Ladybug got to Adrien's place, she was standing on top of his roof taking a deep breath and gathering all her thoughts before hanging upside down from her yo-yo, she looked into one of the many windows Ladybug saw that Adrien was practicing his Chinese, ' _It's probably for an up coming test soon or something like that'_ she thought to herself briefly, Ladybug lightly knocked on to the window she was in front of, Adrien heard light knock, he turned in the chair he was sitting in, he saw that there was a shadow casting upon his floor the blonde looked up and realized his lady was outside his window, he was in pure awe and shocked that Ladybug was at his place, he walked over to the window to open it but not too fast enough that he seemed 'desperate' for her to come in, "La-Ladybug is everything o-okay?" Adrien stuttered as he gestured to welcome her into his home.

She hesitatingly entered the blondes room, as she entered the room the bluenette looked around her surroundings of the new environment she was in as Adrien closed the window, he offered her a sit on his couch, LB nodded shyly as sat down quite awkwardly as did the same with Adrien, ' _Why is Ladybug here? Omg! Ladybug is in my room, I can't believe this'_ Adrien thought to himself in a near panic, he felt like a 5 year old meeting his favorite superhero for the first time, well technically Ladybug is his favorite but that was beside the point he needed to know what was bothering her and what brought her hear tonight.

"S-so, what brings you he-here to visit someone like me?" Adrien stuttered as his gaze met with Ladybugs.

She honestly didn't want to admit why she was even there in the very first place but there was no turning back on her decision now, ' _Come on Marinette you can tell him, you're Ladybug right now. Adrien might know what to do in this sort of situations'_ Ladybug thought to herself as she breathed in and heavily sighed;

"I need you to have an open mind with me Adrien, can you please do that?" Ladybug asked before continuing on, he nodded and to reassure her responded by stating, "Yes, you can trust me, nothing you say will leave this conversation", with that being said Ladybug smiled a little and toke a deep breath in before going on.

"Okay so the night of the Masquerade Ball Chat Noir and I attended to, well I…I don't know what came over me or what happened that night but usually I would be rejecting Chat's affection towards me but that night" Ladybug exhaled and looked down at the ground, "That night… I saw him in a different light, like everything around us didn't matter, all I could see and hear was him, when Chat asked me to dance with him, I couldn't think straight, and when we danced… It seemed like nothing was around us, nothing else mattered, and then when we were on the roof top" Ladybug could feel a smile appearing upon her face as her cheeks felt warm with a hint of pink color in them, "When I kissed him on the cheek… I don't know what came over me but Adrien… I… I think I might actually like him… I think I may have fallen for that stupid cat, but I just don't know how to approach him in this kind of situation"

As Ladybug met Adrien's gaze he was in pure awe, he tried to gather up his thoughts quickly as he tried to understand all this information Ladybug had just trusted him with, his eyes widened at the confession of her falling for his later ego, Adrien eventually got his thoughts together as he realized Ladybug was starting at him.

Adrien stared back at Ladybug's ocean blue eyes, "I'm not sure what advice I can give you but here's a thought… maybe try being in his shoes, like you know he likes you yes?" Adrien asked as he received a nod from Ladybug, "Then he might actually feel the same way about you, I would just try and talk to him the next time you see him" Adrien felt weird it felt for him talking about his alter ego in a third person view. Ladybug agreed with him, she glanced at a clock near his bed side table and saw the time, it was getting late for her, and she had felt like she had said enough; "Adrien, I'm sorry for intruding on you like this I should be leaving"

As Ladybug got up and made her way to the window she entered before hand, Adrien called out his lady's name, he noticed that she was in a daze of nearly falling asleep, "Ladybug, you look tired and exhausted, why don't you stay here to rest up… or you could… you know stay here for the night? You can have the bed while I'll sleep on the couch" Adrien asked shyly, even though it was a school night for the both of them she hesitantly but kindly accepts the kind gesture of the blondes offer, Ladybug made her way over to Adrien's bed as she laid down in exhaustion, he tucked her in like the gentleman he was to his heroic partner, Adrien goes to walk away but hears Ladybug's voice very faintly; "A- Adrien, could you stay by me for tonight?"

She needed the comfort from all the emotions she was feeling, Adrien gave a little smile and accepted Ladybug's request. It surprised her that she wasn't really freaking out the fact that she was in Adrien's bed and that he was willing to join her in that bed… Sure Marinette loved Adrien but Chat Noir was getting to the point where she was nearly devoted to more Chat Noir than Adrien Agreste.

The next morning Marinette had woken up she looked outside to see how early or late it was she noticed that the sun was barely even in the sky at the time, the bluenette suddenly realizing her transformation was gone, she tried to move off the bed and gather her thoughts together but when she tried to move but realized that she couldn't move from the spot she was in… Marinette looked over her shoulder… ' _Huh… Adrien is cuddling up to me'_ Marinette thought as she screamed internally to herself before she gently removing his grip from her curved waist, she heard a groan come from him as he snuggled into the pillow that Marinette quickly placed within his grasp in replacement of her own body, Marinette freaked out thinking Adrien was going to wake up from the action but thankfully he didn't. She sighed in relief as she looked around for Tikki, eventually she saw that Tikki snuggled up to something on Adrien's desk, it seemed to be a black ball of fluff of some kind, Marinette snuck in closer to get a good look at what it was, maybe it was like a small figurine or a ball or yarn… Then suddenly the 'ball of yarn' mumbled in his sleep "Mmm Camembert oh how I love you" the black fur ball rolled over and Marinette could see the features it had, whiskers, an antenna like Tikki and… Cat ears?

' _WHAT THE HELL!'_ Marinette mentally screamed to herself, _'Is… Is that a kwami? Wait a kwami in Adrien's room what the….'_ Marinette thought to herself as she tired not to freak out, the tired teen went to wake up her kwami, "Tikki I'm sorry to wake you but we gotta go before anyone wakes up or before mama and papa notice I'm gone" she whispered very softly, Tikki rubbed her eyes as she gave out a small yawn before fully waking up.

"Tikki, Transform me" Marinette whispered trying not to wake up anyone around her, before Ladybug headed to the window to make her way home, she walked over to the edge of the blondes bed, where Adrien was peacefully sleeping among the sheets and pillows, she tucked him in more then leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead, as she turned her back towards Adrien she heard the blonde faintly talking under his breath "My Lady", Ladybug instantly froze and sharply turned her head to face Adrien making sure he wasn't fully awake, "Je t'aime" the blonde continued to mumble in his sleep, the hero could feel her cheeks warm up as the blushed to a baby pink color, she giggled under her breath before heading to the window and heading towards home.

When Marinette returned back to her balcony to entered her room she de-transformed as Tikki flew out from her chosen's ear rings, the kwami noticed that Marinette was somewhat calm but yet a nervous wreck at the same time.

"Marinette?" The kwami asked in deep concern "Are… Are you okay", Marinette took a deep breath and heavily sighed, "Honestly, I don't know anymore… Tikki… Is… Is Adrien… he… his Chat Noir isn't he?"

Tikki looked up at her with wide eyes, "H-How did you-",

"I saw and know what you were sleeping next to last night Tikki" Marinette interrupted, "I-It was Chat Noir's kwami wasn't it?"

Tikki was silent for a moment but then suddenly looking like as if she wasn't sure if she should say anything to her chosen about Adrien being Chat Noir and explaining about how she had a hunch on who Chat Noir really was, she heavily sighed and faced the worried teen, "Marinette… I think you might want to sit down… There's something we need to talk about"

 **Ohh cliff hanger, I'm so sorry guys that I haven't posted in a while but school year is ending for me very soon so expect updates ;)**

 **A few people have asked me why I haven't done much Ladrien stories yet and all I can say is be patient, I'm working on something with them so don't you worry :3**


End file.
